


Dobby's Mittens

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco doesn't understand why it's got to be the worst mittens ever, but a reward is enough incentive to behave.





	Dobby's Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 1 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'mittens'. Written for day 1 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [Dobby](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/144319/144319_900.jpg).

"What about these?" Draco asked, holding up a pair of red and green mittens. They were as bland as could be.

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

Draco huffed and put down the mittens. "This is ridiculous. We're shopping during one of the worst times of the year and my arse of a boyfriend is looking for the world's most awful idea of a gift."

Harry half smiled and picked up a pair that had deer on the back of them. "It isn't awful. Dobby likes mittens."

Draco leaned against a clothing rack. They'd been looking for three hours now and had been to ten shops. It was beginning to look hopeless. "I'm sure he'll be glad with whatever you give him, Harry. Anything. Just pick a pair and be done with it!"

"Nope," Harry said cheerfully. 

Draco sighed. "Why are we even buying a gift for a house elf?" He held up a hand to stop the forthcoming words about house elves and rights. "No, I'm not saying that they don't... Why are you buying Dobby a gift? He was an awful servant."

Harry narrowed his eyes and Draco sensed that he'd been on the receiving end of one of Hermione's infamous lectures. For now, though, Harry only lifted a pair of mittens that looked mismatched. One was blue, the other purple. The edges had been designed to look jagged and each lit up in a series of eye searing colors. The blue one was hemmed with electric yellow and the purple with neon green. 

"These will do," Harry announced.

Draco blinked. "I wouldn't give those to the fire, Harry. That's not a gift; it's a curse."

Harry nodded. "To us, maybe, but Dobby likes the strange stuff. He'll love them. It's why he and Dumbledore got along so well."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. Are we done then?"

Harry smiled and pulled Draco close by tugging gently on the lapel of Draco's coat. "Yes. Let me pay for these and then we can go home so I can give you a reward for being so patient."

Draco grinned. He did like rewards. "Excellent. Do I get to choose?"

Harry winked and pulled away. "Maybe. Let's see if you can keep behaving."

Letting out a breath, Draco straightened his coat. "I'll be the best behaved boyfriend."

Harry only hummed.


End file.
